Amigas
by Mellorine e.e
Summary: Una amiga es con la que compartimos los mejores momentos, con quién se nos pasa el tiempo. Pero tambien es aquella te defiende a pesar de todo, la que cree y confía en tí. Oneshot cortito, espero que les guste. Hinata - Sakura - Ino.


**¡Hola! Quería traerles un nuevo Oneshot cortito, inspirado en el capítulo nro. 6 del anime Kimi ni todoke. Les recomiendo leer el manga y ver el anime, les va a encantar como a mí.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_**Kimi ni todoke no me pertenece, le pertenece a Karuho Shiina.**_

_**Amigas.**_

-¡Se equivocan! ¡Esos rumores son falsos! –Con determinación la pelinegra dio un paso al frente, enfrentando a la banda de chicas. –S-sakura-san no es una matona, I-ino san no es una p-prostituta. ¡No las llamen de esa manera! –Se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón.

Hacía ya varios días unos horribles rumores circulaban por la academia Konoha. Se decía que Haruno Sakura era una matona, una delincuente que era conocida en los barrios bajos de la cuidad. También decían que Yamanaka Ino solo aparentaba, en realidad se había acostado con más de cincuenta hombres en sus cortos diecisiete años. La mayoría de la escuela había escuchado esos rumores, más de la mitad se había creído aquello.

Hinata se encontraba en medio de una pelea, defendiendo a sus tan amadas amigas. No iba a permitir que hablaran mal de sus amigas, las únicas que la habían tratado bien a pesar de ser nueva en la escuela.

También se decía por ahí, que la creadora de estos chismes no era nada más y nada menos que Hyuga Hinata, la recién llegada a ese grupo amistoso. Sin embargo eso no era más que una mentira, ella no sería capaz de lastimar a aquellos que la querían, que la aceptaban.

Con el tiempo ella se fue alejando de Sakura e Ino, por miedo a que esos rumores se intensificaran, y las tiraran abajo.

-No mientas. –Una voz sombría la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La portadora de aquella voz la acorraló con un brazo, contra la pared. –No digas estupideces, sabemos que solo te juntas con ellas para acercarte a Sasuke-kun, ¿no es así? –Escupió las palabras. Sus amigas se mantenían firmes detrás de ellas y a su lado, impidiéndole el paso a la mujer de cabellos azules.

-Es cierto. –Tomó la palabra una pelirosa con una venda en la frente, en la institución era temida, se llamaba Tayuya. Dio un paso al frente. –He oído que esparciste estos rumores ni bien las conociste para poder quedar mejor que ellas. Tu objetivo fue tener la atención de Sasuke-kun, y ni bien la tuviste, las desechaste como a la basura.-

-E-eso no es cierto, yo nun… -Fue interrumpida.

-¡Deja de hacerte la víctima! –La peliroja la empujó, tirándola al piso de aquel baño. Sus espectadoras se sorprendieron por la rudeza, pero no se atrevieron a ayudarla. O más bien, no querían. –Todos sabemos que buscas a Sasuke-kun, buscas tenerlo en tu cama como todas. –La pequeña chica abajo suyo, se asustó. Nunca había estado en una situación similar. ¿Y si le pegaban? Lo aguantaría sin dudar, si de ese modo podría defender su amistad. –Usas a Sakura y a Ino para eso, no eres más que una del montón. ¿¡Por qué en estos últimos meses te hiciste tan famosa!? ¡Es muy claro que lo buscabas! ¡Eres una zorra!-

-O-oye Karin, estas yendo demasiado lejos. –Trató de calmarla una muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-R-retira lo dicho, por favor. –Las chicas a su alrededor se sorprendieron. –Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a ninguna de las dos. No soportaría verlas tristes por mi culpa.

-¿Tristes? –Preguntó con algo de ironía. Soltó una carcajada. -¿Dices tristes por deshacerse de una molestia como lo eres tú? –Apoyó su pie en el pecho de la mujer tirada. –Ella se aburrieron de ti, solo eras una molestia de seguro. Igual no te debe de importar, si total eres igual a ellas, te aburriste y las dejaste. Ninguna vale nada.

-No. –A pesar de estar en esas condiciones, siguió firme. –Yo nunca me aburriría de ellas. E-entiendo que últimamente estuve confundida, pero lo pude entender. Yo nunca dejaría ir a quien quiero, a quien adoro. –Sonrió mirando al frente. Oh sí, las adoraba.

-Maldita zorra. –El pie de la peliroja fue directo a su rostro.

Esperó el golpe con los ojos cerrados, pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos con miedo, con curiosidad. Se sorprendió al ver a Ino agarrándola de los hombros, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Miró más adelante y ahí estaba Sakura, alejando a la banda de chicas de ahí, tirando a la que parecía ser su líder en el acto.

-¿Q-qué les sucede a ustedes dos? –Desesperada, la mujer se paró rápidamente del suelo. – ¡Ella estuvo hablando mal de ustedes a sus espaldas, y la defienden!-

-¡Hinata no inventó los rumores, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! –Dijeron al unísono el par. Atrás suyo, la mujer de ojos opalinos admiraba sorprendida a sus dos salvadoras.

-No sé quién esparció los rumores, pero sé que no fue Hinata. –La ojiazul miró con rabia a la peliroja. – ¿Te piensas que por hacer esto, Sasuke-kun se fijaría en ti? –Retó a la líder del grupo.

-Mejor desaparece, Karin. –La de cabellos rosas tomó la palabra, mientras Ino tomaba a Hinata de las manos, preguntándole por su bien estar.

-N-no me iré hasta darle su merecido. –Desafió no tan confiada la de anteojos.

-¿Oí bien? Tendrás que pasar por mí antes, claro si te atreves. Recuerda que tengo el título de vencer a noventa y nueve hombres en la secundaria.

-C-creo que mejor nos vamos, Karin. No busquemos más problemas. –Las chicas, asustadas, salieron de aquel baño escolar.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? –La chica asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, en los la pelinegra tomaba el aire para tomar la palabra.

-Siento haber causado tantos problemas. Creí que sería más sencillo que yo me alejara de ustedes, y así los rumores serían cada vez menos. –Unas lágrimas salían de aquellos ojos blancos. –Creí que era lo más indicado, que así ustedes no saldrían involucradas y no saldrían heridas. P-pero por más que me repetía esto, no quería dejarlas. –Las miró de frente, el par esperó para que prosiguiera. –M-me dolía dejar de hablarles. M-e dolía mucho saber que no podría compartir con ustedes nada más. S-supe que sería algo egoísta de mi parte, por eso no hice caso al dolor. Espero que sepan perdonarme y no estén enojadas conmigo.

La rubia y la pelirosa estaban sorprendidas. ¿En serio estuvo guardándose ese dolor? Su amiga podía ser demasiado buena, inocente, pero no creían que tanto. La rubia tomó la palabra por las dos.

-Tonta. –La abrazó, dándole el calor que tanto necesitaba la muchacha. -¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso? Nosotras no creímos nunca en esos rumores, nunca pensaríamos mal de ti, Hinata. –Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hinata. –Se secó algunas gotas que habían salido a la luz. –No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nosotras somos tus _amigas_, nunca dudaríamos de ti, ni en el peor de los casos.-

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿No habían pensado mal de ella? ¿Todo ese tiempo, se alejó de ellas por nada? Era un alivio.

Se abrazaron y disfrutaron el momento de paz que no tenían desde hacía una semana.

Hinata sonrió. _Amigas_, así se sentía tenerlas.

Y amaba ese sentimiento.

_Fin._

.

.

_¡Hola de vuelta! Espero que les haya gustado, me emocioné mucho al escribirlo. Lloré con este capítulo. Ahora que lo vi de vuelta, pensé que podría redactarlo con los estos personajes. Encajaban mucho las personalidades, excepto la de Sasuke, él y Kazehaya no se parecen en nada xD._

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_¿Reviews o críticas? _


End file.
